


Вернуться пораньше

by Lisenik



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Begging, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи не ожидал, что Гарри вернется с задания так быстро. Но Гарри понравилось то, что он застал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вернуться пораньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Early Arrival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629601) by [DemonicSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony). 



Эггзи скользнул рукой по члену, провел большим пальцем по головке, не в силах сдержать стона, и его выгнуло дугой. Он ласкал себя, и скольжение влажных пальцев уже почти подвело его к краю. Пытаясь сдержаться и не кончить снова, Эггзи выругался, сжимая член, глаза щипало от слез, и в стоне, срывавшемся с губ, слышалось имя Гарри в череде бессмысленных «пожалуйста».

В темноте своей комнаты в доме Гарри Эггзи дразнил себя, доводя до грани, пока не начал задыхаться, свободной рукой вцепившись в подушку за головой. Он не услышал шагов на лестнице, не увидел, как загорелся свет в коридоре — его голова была закинута назад, глаза плотно зажмурены.

— Блядь, Гарри, пожалуйста! — Эггзи дернул бедрами навстречу своей руке, когда чья-то тень упала на кровать.

— Пожалуйста что, Эггзи? — отозвался Гарри. Он показался на пороге комнаты, и лампа из коридора высветила распростертое тело в постели.

Эггзи вскрикнул и задергался, пытаясь прикрыться, но его остановил упершийся в грудь наконечник зонта. Когда Гарри приложил небольшое усилие, он опустился обратно на постель, глядя снизу вверх.

— Было бы ужасно невежливо останавливать тебя прямо сейчас, не правда ли? Особенно когда ты меня так мило попросил, — Гарри слегка улыбался, и явно демонстрировал интерес, разглядывая обнаженного Эггзи.

Облизнув нижнюю губу, Эггзи снова обхватил член, краснея и глядя в сторону. Он застонал и начал двигаться, все ускоряясь.

Кончик зонта уткнулся ему под подбородок, и легкое давление заставило его поднять голову.

— Медленнее, Эггзи. Не торопись. Покажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь. И если очень хорошо попросишь, то, может, и получишь, что хотел.

Эггзи застонал, сжимая член изо всех сил — он задыхался, а от этих слов почти кончил.  
— Гарри, блядь…

Гарри усмехнулся, ведя зонтиком вниз по его груди.  
— Ты знаешь все, что им можно сделать, какой вред причинить при правильном использовании.

— Боже… — Эггзи гладил себя, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри. — Гарри, пожалуйста.

— Шшш, Эггзи. Все получится, я обещаю, — губы Гарри изогнулись в ухмылке, и наконечник зонта скользнул дальше, гладкий металл холодил Эггзи бедро.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал просить, пока я не верну его. Если он снова будет на горле, а меня еще не удовлетворит то, что я слышал, тебе придется ждать до завтра, чтобы попробовать еще раз. Надеюсь, ты все понял?

Эггзи застонал, продолжая резко двигать рукой.  
— Да, сэр, пожалуйста. Гарри, пожалуйста…

Гарри снисходительно улыбнулся, и продолжал медленно вести кончиком зонта по животу Эггзи.

— Блядь… пожалуйста, Гарри… Черт, да я уже… я уже столько… пожалуйста, я не могу… Я хочу… — он извивался, движения ускорились, дыхание рвалось на каждом слове.

Вместо ответа Гарри нажал зонтиком на сосок, не сильно, просто чтобы доставить немного неудобства.  
— Ты собирался делать вид, что я стою здесь и говорю тебе, что делать? И когда?

— Да, Гарри. Да! Боже, пожалуйста… — ритм Эггзи сбился, его бросило в дрожь, рука еще ускорилась. — Блядь, пожалуйста!

Кончик зонта, наконец, остановился под подбородком Эггзи, и тот испустил страдальческий стон, неотрывно глядя Гарри в глаза с бессловесной мольбой.

Гарри улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Отпусти себя, Эггзи. Хочу посмотреть, как ты сорвешься.

Глаза Эггзи невольно зажмурились, когда он кричал имя Гарри. Он содрогался в нервных дерганых толчках, и его напряженное тело судорожно выгибалось.

Глядя на то, как Эггзи кончает, в беспорядке разметавшись по постели, Гарри опустил зонт и оперся на него, самодовольно улыбаясь. Раннее завершение миссии более чем окупилось.


End file.
